


Dragon Tamer

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 11:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27970109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: Mizael may be the Galaxy-Eyes master in the streets, but you were the Galaxy-Eyes master in the sheets.
Relationships: Mizael (Yu-Gi-Oh)/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Dragon Tamer

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, I laughed way too hard at the summary I came up with. I like to think I'm funny. I just wanted to show more love to one of my favourite Barians. Feedback is welcome and appreciated.

Mizael liked to call himself the one, true Galaxy-Eyes master. He would stake his very pride on that claim. He was certainly an excellent dragon tamer. His voice was powerful and it could send chills down to your very core. His dragon monsters would respond to his every command without question or hesitation. He certainly was a dragon master and his signature Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon proved he was worthy. 

But the role of dragon tamer could be passed to you. Especially in the bedroom, since you're the only one that could tame him. Mizael may be the Galaxy-Eyes master in the streets, but you were the Galaxy-Eyes master in the sheets.

Another pleased sigh escaped your parted lips, pleasure making your spine tingle and drenching your body with a burning heat. You shivered with delight as you rolled your hips, warmth pooling between your legs and making you ache with arousal when he brushed against a sensitive spot inside you. You bucked your hips against Mizael, sitting pretty in his lap as you rode the dragon for all his worth. 

He was reduced to a panting, moaning mess beneath you, the muscles in his neck straining as another loud growl bubbled up his throat. It should sicken him that he was reduced to such a miserable state by just your mere touch alone. But he couldn't bring himself to stop succumbing to you every single time. He loved the way you writhed on top of him, your body trembling in his grasp as he eagerly met every push of your hips. 

Wisps of blonde hair stuck to the side of his face, his blue eyes misty and half lidded as he gazed upon you with adoration and admiration. His nails sank into your hips, his grip bruising as he thrusted hard against you, the pleasure trying to claw its way out like a wild animal. Your nails raked across his pale flesh, your thighs tensing as you tried your best to hold onto your position as he bucked wildly up into you. Your teeth sank into your kiss swollen lips, holding back another debauched whine as your toes curled hard into the soles of your feet. A hot coil wound tight in the pit of your stomach as quiet moans and sighs of bliss spilled from your mouth. 

Your silky walls started to tighten around Mizael, causing his back to arch beautifully as he clawed at your hips. Every time your body sucked him back up, he felt himself getting pulled deeper. He didn't think he could take much more and it made him sick. He should be the one making you lose control and succumbing before he did. It had taken Mizael a while to build up any endurance during these encounters and last long enough to please you both. He had been touched starved since a young age and he was sensitive to any kind of intimate touch. He would never admit it out loud, because he had an ego the size of Barian World. Everything you did sent him into overdrive. But he still couldn’t stop craving the contact.

"Mizael" you moaned sweetly. 

He groaned beneath you, stomach curling with heat at the way his name rolled off your tongue. His cock started to twitch sporadically as he teetered on the edge of oblivion, your velvet walls hot and pulsing around him. His eyes fluttered, long lashes brushing against his flushed cheeks as a wave of heat threatened to consume him.

"My love, I can't last much longer" he warned. 

You could tell by the way his stomach started to clench and the way he was twitching inside of you. His face was burning hotly as he tried to hold back for as long as he could, desperate whines spilling from his mouth. You smiled sweetly as you started to nod.

"Then I’ll come with you."

You reached a hand between your joined bodies and started to touch yourself, helping you reach your orgasm quicker. Mizael loved watching you touch yourself while he pleased you, his eyes wild as you writhed in his lap. It never failed to rile him up as his hands gripped your hips, forcing you to bounce harder on his cock. Your voice was so high and needy as you rubbed your clit in time to his sporadic thrusts, pinching the sensitive bundle to make you see stars behind your eyes. He couldn't take anymore as he watched your eyes flutter and your face scrunch up with pleasure. He bucked wildly into you, a loud and feral snarl tearing from his lips as he came undone, howling your name into the night. 

You moaned with complete abandon as he spilled his seed deep inside you, filling you to the brim with warmth that made your eyes roll into the back of your head. You cried his name as you reached your climax, your walls clenching tightly around his cock. You screamed as you shuddered, your hips locking up as liquid hot pleasure coursed through your veins. Mizael’s jaw clenched and he sucked in a sharp breath as your walls fluttered around him, his cock throbbing harshly as you pulsed around him.

Sweat prickled your skin, making your skin glow in the aftermath of your orgasm. Once the tremors stopped you pitched forward, collapsing against Mizael’s warm body. He welcomed your weight, his arms wrapping around your waist to hold you close. You could feel his heart beating frantically underneath your fingertips, his breathing hot and loud as he buried his face in the crook of your neck. You brushed a few long strands of his hair behind his ear and he hummed softly in appreciation. You fiddled with his gold hair piece, the single piece of jewellery softly clicking when you ran your fingers through his hair. Your legs felt like they were made of jelly and you didn’t think you would be able to stand properly for a while.

You huddled against him, wrapping your arms around his torso as you basked in the heat he provided. You felt Mizael move under you, the sudden shift causing you to whine as he tried to remove himself from you.

"Misa, don’t move" you mumbled against his hair.

Mizael obeyed you and did not try to move from you again. It should have pissed him off how easily he listened to your every command but he couldn’t help but smile at the sight of your blissed-out face. He brushed a stray strand of hair behind your ear as his lips brushed against your sweaty forehead.

"You enjoy being full, don’t you?"

Though he couldn’t help trying to stroke his ego a little bit, just to make himself feel a little better. You hummed in agreement as you brushed your nose under his ear, eyes heavy with sleep as you nestled against his chest.

"The dragon has been sated."


End file.
